Through His Eyes
by blainedarling
Summary: One morning, Blaine and Cooper wake up to a day that they will experience from a completely new perspective.


Blaine felt the sun hit his face through the blinds as his alarm started blasting Katy Perry next to him. _Just another morning_, he thought sleepily, stretching. He cursed as he stubbed his toe against the end of his bed and paused, confused. _Since when do my feet hit the end of the bed?_ His parents had insisted on buying him and Cooper identical furniture, which meant everything had to be Coop size; not Blaine size.

_Hey_, he thought, with a grin to himself, _maybe I'm finally having that growth spurt that mom always talked about._ Giggling to himself, he swung out of bed and started towards the bathroom. As per every morning, his eyes refused to fully open until the water from the shower hit his face. He ran a hand through his hair and paused when his locks didn't seem to come to an end as quickly as usual.

Gingerly, Blaine patted the back of his head. _Hair definitely does not grow that fast. Have I been in a coma? _

"You've just never noticed your hair length before," he told himself firmly. "Get a haircut, Blaine."

Yet, as he stepped out of the shower, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about his reflection. _Something is not right._ He smeared the steam off the mirror, nearly slipping on the warm tiles as he took in the picture before him.

Tousled, wet, golden hair... A distinctly pronounced jawline... Piercing blue eyes. He gritted his teeth and snarled, screaming his brother's name as he hurriedly pulled on some clothes and stormed into Cooper's bedroom.

Cooper Anderson was, of course, still asleep; a heap under the blankets with just the top of his head poking out the end. Except that _that_ sure as hell wasn't his head. Blaine stomped in, yanking the covers off his brother and stared, in horror, down at Cooper. Except that, it wasn't Cooper, it was Blaine. But he was Blaine. Blaine - the real Blaine - whimpered and fell to his knees beside Cooper's bed, yelling his brother's name again.

"What are you crying about?" Coop asked, lifting his head slowly from the pillow and giving a shove in Blaine's general direction.

"What have you done?" Blaine shrieked, tugging exasperatedly at his dark curls, that were now nestled on Coop's head.

Coop mumbled something and snuggled down into his pillow again, his eyelids closing. _No way_, Blaine thought angrily, punching his brother violently in the arm.

"_What is your problem, Blaine?_" Coop shouted, pulling himself up in his bed, his eyes finally opening. He opened his mouth. He closed it again. And, then, much to his brother's disgust, Cooper Anderson began to laugh.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Blaine growled under his breath, sighing for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. He rubbed his head angrily; who knew that being tall had these painful disadvantages?

"Stop huffing, you sound like a child," he heard his brother call as he loped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Blaine turned to hurl a comeback but stopped in horror as he took in Cooper's appearance. Or, rather, what Cooper had done to _his _appearance.

"You have got to be kidding me," Blaine nearly cried. Blaine had at least tried to look less Blaine and more Cooper while he was stuck as this thing. A simple shirt, dark jeans.

But, no, Cooper had done the complete opposite. Black skinny jeans (Coop's, rolled up several times at the bottom), black shirt (Coop's), black leather jacket (Coop's). But that wasn't the worst part. His hair. _What has Cooper done to my hair? _

"I think you look pretty badass," Coop smirked, running a hand through his dark locks. Dark locks that were not curled, were not gelled, but were just waves. Just like the waves sitting on the top of Blaine's head right now.

"I look like you!" Blaine shrieked in disgust.

"No shit," Coop replied with a grin.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Blaine took a deep breath. He couldn't help but think back to when he was eight years old and Cooper had tried the exact same thing to his hair, that he had now accomplished.

"Who knew those damn curls would be so difficult to straighten out?" Coop said cheerfully, before heading for the door.

Blaine just heard a "I'm taking your car" before the door slammed and he was left alone in the house. _Fine_, he thought as he ran up the stairs, _two can play at this game_. He threw open his wardrobe, selected a pair of bright suspenders and a matching bow tie and grinned at his new reflection. _Much better._

* * *

"Jesus," Cooper muttered under his breath as pulled into McKinley High car park, taking in the scruffy looking building. "It's no Dalton," he thought, as he slid out of the car and joined the throngs of students heading towards the entrance.

"Blaine!" Cooper heard from behind him and he turned to see a well-dressed brunette jogging towards him. _Ah. Kurt. This could be fun._

"Hey babe," Cooper said with a grin, sliding his arm around the taller boy's waist and pulling him in for a needy kiss.

"Blaine!" Kurt broke off a minute or so later, with a giggle; his face flushing. "What's got into you this morning?"

"Nothing, yet," Cooper replied with a cocky grin, Kurt flushing even harder. He watched as Kurt's eyes flicked and down his body.

"Not that I don't love the bad boy look," Kurt started, looking at up at him with a slightly confused smile, "but what the hell are you wearing?"

Cooper replied with a wink, guiding Kurt into the building with a hand placed firmly on the small of his back.

* * *

Back at the Anderson household, Blaine was pacing the living room, frowning and nibbling his lip. According to Google, the only way to get his body back was for them both to take part in some bizarre ritual that involved sacrificing a live goat._ I can't see Coop going for it. I don't really want to go for it._

He couldn't just stay in the house all day, he'd go crazy. _What has Cooper been doing while I'm at school?_ Blaine wondered. Apart from the days that he crashes in and takes over Glee club... No. McKinley had seen enough of Cooper Anderson recently.

Blaine's phoned buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, sighing. 'One new media message from Cooper' the screen flashed. Confused, Blaine clicked open the message to be faced with a picture of Cooper (_hair still very much Cooper-esque_, Blaine noted bitterly) complete with mischievous grin, with Kurt pressed to his side, one hand on Cooper's chest, his lips brushing against Coop's jaw, his eyes closed blissfully. Blaine growled, his knuckles going white as he clutched. _Right, that's it_.

* * *

"No, you stop," Cooper purred into Kurt's ear as he nibbled at the lobe, enjoying the feel of Kurt's stuttered breath in his ear.

"Blaine!" he heard from behind him, lifting his head to see his brother storming towards him.

"I need to speak with you. Now," Blaine said sternly, his eyes flashing at Kurt. _Please, come on Kurt_, Blaine thought desperately, _can't you see me in here?_

But, while Kurt was most definitely looking at him, it sure as hell wasn't like he'd just realised that the boy attached to him was in fact his boyfriend's older brother involved in a complicated body swap (_well, you never know..._) No, Kurt was looking at him like he wanted to lick him. He swore he could see drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. _Which would be flattering except that this is Cooper he is (technically) drooling over._

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Kurt," Cooper said, with a smirk. Blaine didn't miss the finger that was rubbing Kurt's hip gently. Not that Kurt had noticed, eyes slightly glazed over.

"Nope, not this time," Blaine replied with a growl, grabbing his brother and dragging him down the corridor.

"Didn't you like the picture?" Cooper asked innocently.

"Oh, I am so close to punching you." Blaine took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself down. "Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Kurt." Blaine growled.

"Sure, whatever," Cooper replied with an unimpressed eye-roll. "Wait, what are you even doing here? I do have stuff to do, you know!"

"Seriously, Coop?" Blaine just about shrieked at how his brother had, once again, managed to turn the conversation back to him. _Not like he'd been groping his brother's boyfriend or anything._

"Look," Cooper said, forcibly turning Blaine around and shoving him down the corridor, "I'm looking after a friend's...business while I'm in town. Just say 'work' to the Sat Nav. Trust me, you'll love it."

Cooper dropped him a wink and jogged back up the corridor, grabbing Kurt's hand and taking off as the bell rang.

Blaine sighed and started heading back to the parking lot. Suddenly, his path was blocked by a short brunette.

"Mr Anderson, I just wanted to ask-"

"Not now, Rachel," Blaine said brushing past her with a sigh.

"He knows my name," he heard Rachel murmur behind him as he continued walking out of the school. _Jesus_, Blaine thought, torn between disgust and admiration for the hypnotic trance his brother was capable of placing over people.

Blaine got in the car and contemplated his next move. _Well... I need something to take my mind off what Cooper could be doing to Kurt. Right now. As they sit next to each other in Geometry._ Exasperated, Blaine let his head fall onto the steering wheel.

"Work," he said to the Sat Nav and started the engine.

* * *

"I like the hair," Kurt murmured as they sat together at lunch, surrounded by the rest of the Glee club, who were busy arguing costume choices for Nationals. Kurt ran his hand through the curls dreamily.

"Just wanted to try something different," Cooper replied with a shrug. Half of him was tempted to pull Kurt into the nearest janitor's closet and see what Blaine was always raving about. But... Blaine would never forgive him. And that wasn't what this was about. As if he knew what the hell this was about.

Cooper sighed and moved his hand semi-reluctantly from Kurt's waist to entwine with his hand instead. _Safe option_. Kurt looked a little confused but it soon changed to a smile as he got involved in the fashion conversation.

* * *

Blaine pulled up in front of a dark building. The outside looked like an old theatre; ornate, pillars that wound at the top and heavy wooden doors. But, there was something that put Blaine at unease about the whole area. The only time he could remember being on this side of town was when he'd been to Scandals. The street was deserted, save for a few parked cars. Up and down the street were other, similarly abandoned looking buildings and a few boarded up X-rated shops.

Nervously, Blaine got out of the car and found himself walking up to the doors of the building that Coop's Sat Nav claimed was 'Work'. Half of him wanted to run away and leave this ghost town type street. But, he couldn't deny that he was curious now.

As he opened the door and slid inside, he could hear voices coming from a few metres away. A dim warm light flooded the hall and the smell of alcohol hit him as he got further in.

"Cooper," a low voice behind him drawled and he turned to see a very tanned man striding towards him. A very tanned man wearing a very provocative version of a police officer's uniform, complete with a hat. "We were wondering when you'd get here; we all know that costume night is your favourite."

The man winked, running a hand along Blaine's leg as he sashayed off. When he reached the end of the corridor, he turned back to where Blaine was frozen, his face slack.

"Coming?" the man asked. Blaine, a little dumfounded and completely unsure what else he could do, simply nodded and trailed off after the bronzed man.

Blaine walked into a wide plush room that seemed to give off a hot, red glow. All around him were men: toned, tanned and every last one wearing a severely reduced uniform of some kind. There was a flurry of "Cooper!" and "there you are!"'s and, all of a sudden, he was surrounded by these men as they ran their hands up his arms, over his chest, across his back, through his hair, their laughter tinkling in his ears. A firefighter. A soldier. A sailor. A lifeguard. The heat that radiated from their bodies was taking him over, his head spun, white spots flickered before his eyes. In short, Blaine thought he was going to pass out.

"Mr Anderson!" a clear voice cut through, sending the men scattering again. "Mr Anderson! Can I just run through the speciality drinks with you?" a man, dressed as a bartender - okay, maybe he was just a bartender then - said as he hurried over to him.

"I-I... just... need a minute," Blaine stuttered, scampering in the direction of the bathroom sign. He let the door slam behind him and stood in front of the mirror, gripping the sink so hard that his knuckles turned white. He looked up at the mirror and groaned. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked like they were practically glazed over.

"Way to keep calm," he muttered to himself angrily, pulling out his phone.

"Cooper," Blaine just about moaned down the phone.

"Hey brother," Cooper replied with a chuckle, "everything okay?"

"You could have warned me," he growled, trying to steady his breathing.

"Why? I thought you'd love the costumes!"

He heard Cooper whisper some excuse about Halloween coming up._ Right. He's in Glee club._

"You are _not_ allowed to sing as me, okay? I have to go deal with the...yeah, anyway," Blaine cringed.

"On the contrary, I have the perfect song I want to sing to Kurt," Coop replied cheerfully. Blaine could practically see the cheeky glint in Coop's eyes. He heard Kurt squeal at his words.

"Gotta go!" Cooper yelled before Blaine could protest, and the phone went dead.

"Mr Shue, I have something prepared," Cooper announced, heading towards the front.

"Great! Let's hear it, Blaine."

Cooper whispered something to the band and threw a wink in Kurt's direction, who blushed furiously.

* * *

Blaine glared at himself in the mirror.

"I am going to do what needs to be done and then I am going to get out of here and fix this messed up, parallel universe," he told himself firmly, before heading back into the club.

He marched over to the bar and cast a glance over the erotically named cocktails (_Strawberry Stripper? Screaming Orgasm? Who the hell names these things?_) before forging Coops' signature as best as he could onto the bottom.

"Right, so if that's everything, I'll just be-"

He was cut off by a chorus of laughter behind him, before three sets of hands were pulling him towards them.

"Not yet," one of the voices whispered seductively into his ear before he was pulled towards the centre stage and thrown into a chair.

"Help me," Blaine whispered to himself, as his vision was obscured by a silky blindfold and a dozen pair of hands suddenly began roaming his body; deep, velvety laughter filling his ears.

"We have a new dance we want you to preview for us Mr Anderson," a voice whispered into his ear huskily.

* * *

There was a chorus of wary clapping as Cooper came to the end of his rendition of Next's _Touch Me_; Kurt was a deep shade of crimson.

"Let's just...finish up for the day there, I think..." Mr Schuester cleared his throat uncomfortably, shaking his head in confusion.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Kurt tried, as he approached Cooper.

Cooper winked. "How about you come over to mine tonight? I'll kick my brother out and cook you dinner. Sound good?" he murmured into Kurt's ear, an arm locked around his waist.

"Okay," Kurt stuttered, his heart fluttering against Cooper's chest.

* * *

Cooper got home before Blaine, throwing his brother's car keys into the bowl next to the door. _Christ, I forgot how long a school day is. _He yawned, taking the stairs two at a time, fully prepared to nap for the rest of the afternoon. _Just like I used to do when I really went to high school. _

As he reached the top of the stairs, he paused, glancing into the door of Blaine's room, that was slightly ajar. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in there. Sure, this was his first visit home that was longer than twenty-four hours in well, years, but still. _Blaine's not around, he won't know._

Cooper stepped into the room, smiling to himself at just how _Blaine _the room really was. Coop shuddered at how tidy it was; _at least that explains why he's always so disgusted by mine. _A photo on his dresser caught his eye, drawing him to it. Coop froze as he looked down at the picture of himself and Blaine, taken 5 years ago, just before he'd had moved out.

It had been right after Blaine had come out to their parents. They hadn't taken it well; especially their father. So, one evening, their mother had suggested that Coop take Blaine out for a day, to let 'the adults talk things through'. With a limited budget and a car that was falling apart, Coop hadn't had many options. The plan had been pizza and a movie but as they'd been driving, they'd passed a pop-up fairground. Coop had, of course, pretended to Blaine that that had been the plan all along, before hauling his now smiling younger brother out of the car. They'd ridden the waltzers until they felt sick; eaten excessive amounts of candy floss and successfully won absolutely nothing in the shooting stalls. The fairground had been starting to close up and the two boys collapsed onto a wall at the side of the field, exhausted but happy.

Cooper could remember the very moment that they'd taken that photo because just before it, Blaine had said that he loved him. It was the only time Cooper could remember that he'd ever said that. (Except for when Blaine had just learned the phrase at the age of two years, five months and three weeks, and went around proclaiming how much he loved _everything_.)

And then, just like that, Cooper had moved out. Out of the house, out of Blaine's life, out of his affection.

Blaine scampered into the front door, falling painfully against the door as it shut. _I'm fairly sure I just broke all the traffic laws_, he thought guiltily, remembering how he'd dashed through the city to try and get himself away from that place, away those men. _Okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

"I do not condone you getting yourself off as me, just remember that squirt," Coop's voice called down the stairs to him.

"You can't even see me from up there; I'm perfectly fine," Blaine snapped in response, going back to his therapeutic breathing.

"Maybe not, but I saw you falling over yourself as you ran into the house like your ass was on fire."

Blaine cursed, glaring in the general direction of the upper floor. He pulled himself up, deciding that his bed would be a better place to crash than the door.

Blaine stopped as he saw Cooper. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked quietly, his eyes following Coop's gaze to the photo of them.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Coop replied, his voice cracking slightly. There were tears in his eyes.

Blaine didn't move, his eyes fixed on the photo. "Where were you when I needed you?"

Cooper shrugged, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Where were you?" Blaine repeated, louder, storming towards Cooper.

"Not where I should have been."

"No shit," Blaine sneered, imitating his brother's tone from earlier that day.

"I know that sorry doesn't make it better-"

"No, it really doesn't," Blaine agreed, biting his lip furiously.

"But I want to be that again. I want to be _us_ again." Coop gestured to the photo, looking at Blaine.

"I'm not twelve anymore."

"Please," Coop whispered.

Blaine's anger crumbled at the sight of Cooper crying; he couldn't remember ever having seen him like that. Blaine nodded, throwing his arms around his older brother.

"I love you, Cooper."

"I love you too, squirt."

Cooper pulled out of his brother's embrace, wiping his eyes and laughing. He looked up at his brother and stopped. Their eyes met. Their mouths fell open. And then, not quite believing it to be true, they ran to the mirror with a whoop.

"Coop, you're going to need to roll your pants down now," Blaine giggled, taking in the pants that had basically become shorts.

Cooper shoved his brother playfully. "Well, thank fuck for that; I don't know if I could have sat through a date with Kurt going on and on about some brooch that he can't find or whatever." He shrugged, grinning happily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait, what?"

Coop slapped his brother's shoulder happily. "You're cooking dinner for him, better get started actually."

* * *

"Okay kids, be good, I'll be back around eleven." Cooper waved as he set off down the path.

Blaine mouthed a thank you at his brother, with a smile, before pulling Kurt into his arms.

"This way, my love, dinner is served!"

Kurt smiled dotingly at his boyfriend before frowning. "Why is the gel back?"

_Damn you, Cooper_, Blaine thought to himself, before pushing Kurt insistently into the dining room.


End file.
